HELLO, MY BOYFRIEND
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Namanya Tao dia adalah pemangsa manusia, lebih tepatnya seorang Vampire. dia bisa dengan mudahnya memangsa manusia untuk dihisap darahnya. ada peraturan dalam dunia Vampir yaitu Vampir tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan manusia, jika dilanggar mereka akan musnah menjadi debu. bagaimana jika dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang siswa SMA culun bernama KRIS ? - TAORIS / KRISTAO -


**HELLO, MY BOYFRIEND**

**[ CHAPTER 1 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**PAIRING : TAORIS / KRISTAO**

**CAST : Bisa bertambah sesuai Chapter ...**

**GENRE : FANTASY, ROMANCE, BOY LOVE, YAOI**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Hwang Zi, aku punya nama samaran yaitu Tao, sebenarnya itu bukan nama samaranku tapi nama belakangku. Namun, selama ini aku dikenal dengan nama Hwang Zi bukan Tao, jadi tidak salah kan menganggap itu sebagai nama samaran?. Mungkin kalian mengira aku adalah mafia atau buronan polisi yang harus menggunakan nama samaran agar tidak terlacak oleh kepolisian. Jika kalian berpikiran seperti itu kalian salah besar, aku menggunakan nama samaran agar aku bisa hidup berdampingan dengan mangsaku, manusia.

Apa aku membuatmu kaget? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi? Ah iya, aku mengatakan bahwa mangsaku itu manusia. Iya, aku ini seorang yang sangat haus akan darah manusia, aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpa darah dari mereka. Darah mereka begitu hangat, nikmat dan sangat menyegarkan dahagaku. Apa kalian pernah mencobanya?.

Ahh aku lupa bertanya pada kalian, kalian itu manusia atau Vampir sepertiku?. Hmm, tapi jika aku mencium aroma tubuh kalian, kalian sepertinya manusia. Suatu hari nanti kalian akan menjadi mangsaku. Bersiaplah. Hahaha.

Apa Kalian tidak tertarik untuk bertanya padaku, kenapa Vampir sepertiku bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia dan Bahkan kami meminum darah mereka? Apa aku tidak menjadi Liar saat melihat banyaknya mangsa yang bisa aku nikmati dengan mudahnya itu?. Jawabannya tidak.

Kenapa?. Karena aku mempunyai jimat berbentuk kalung Arloji. Jimat itu berfungsi menutupi Auraku sebagai seorang Vampir dan dapat mengontrol nafsu memangsaku saat berada dikerumunan manusia. Hanya saja aku harus berhati-hati saat memakainya, karena Jimat itu tidak boleh tersentuh tubuh manusia sama sekali.

Karena jika tersentuh walaupun sedikit saja, aku langsung mati seketika saat itu juga. Sangat mengerikan untukku, maka dari itu aku sangat berhati-hati saat ada didalam keramaian. Kenapa aku terus memakai Jimat itu? Padahal jimat itu akan membuatku musnah jika aku tidak berhati-hati?. Karena karena Jimat itulah aku terlindung dan karena jimat itulah aku hidup.

Dan ada satu lagi yang harus aku hindari, yaitu Jatuh cinta. Karena jika aku mulai jatuh cinta pada seorang anak manusia maka tubuhku akan berubah menjadi Debu dan musnah seketika. Maka dari itu aku sangat menghindari semua yang berhubunga dengan Cinta.

Aku memang pernah berpacaran, mau itu dengan Wanita cantik atau Pria tampan. Namun, tidak ada cinta disana. Aku memacari mereka semua hanya karena menginginkan darah mereka saja. Setelah kudapatkan aku tinggalkan mayat mereka begitu saja.

Mungkin itu saja informasi tentang diriku yang bisa kuberikan untuk kalian semua. Karena kalian sudah mengetahui segalanya tentangku, jangan berani untuk membocorkannya pada siapa pun. Kalau kalian melanggarnya, aku pastikan nyawa kalian akan hilang ditanganku dan kalian tidak bisa lagi melhat indahnya mentari esok pagi. Camkan itu manusia.

***** MY BOYFRIEND IS A VAMPIRE *****

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang Namja jangkung berambut blonde dan berkacamata tengah berlari tergesa-gesa dilorong sekolah dengan tumpukan kertas dipelukannya. Dia telah sampai didepan kelas 3-A. Dan memasukinya.

"Ini kertas yang Kim Songsaengnim minta." Ucap Namja Jangkung itu.

Yang dipanggil Kim Songsaengnim itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak Kris, kau memang bisa diandalkan. Silahkan duduk kembali ketempatmu.

Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang berada dideretan paling belakang dan paling pojok dikelas itu.

BRUKKK

Kris sukses tersungkur dilantai dengan kacamata yang juga terlepas dari wajahnya, ada yang sengaja menyelengkat kakinya. Terdengar suara tawa mengisi ruang kelas itu melihat Kris terjatuh bahkan gurunya pun juga ikut menertawainya bukan menolong atau sekedarnya menghentikan tawa mengejek siswa siswinya.

"Yi Fan, makanya jalan lihat-lihat. Dasar mata empat, hahahah." Ejek seorang Namja botak.

"Mata empat masih saja tidak melihat, sepertinya kau harus menggantinya menjadi kacamata kuda, Kris. Hahahah." Seorang Yeoja berambut bondol pun mengejek Kris.

"Sudah-sudah anak-anak kasianlah pada Kris, mungkin dia sudah harus mengganti kacamatanya, Kris kamu berdiri dan kembali duduk." Interupsi Kim Songsaengnim pada Kris, disana ada nada mengejek.

Kris kembali berdiri dan menepuk nepuk seragamnya, membersihkan dari debu yang menempel disana. Dia memakai kempali kacamata minusnya. Tersenyum pada semua teman-temannya walaupun diberi tatapan tidak suka dari mereka. Dan kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Wu Yi Fan atau banyak yang memanggilnya Kris, seorang siswa SMA yang berprestasi dikelas bahkan juara umum disekolah itu. Namun, karena penampilannya yang bisa dibilang culun, yang membuatnya memiliki teman. Bahkan tidak jarang dia di _Bully _oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Kris tidak mengambil pusing dengan hal itu, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia tetap tersenyum dan bersikap baik pada semua orang bahkan pada orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya sekali pun.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tanda sebuah sekolah mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelar dengan bahagianya, mungkin mereka akan pergi ke Mall bersama atau kesuatu tempat yang menyenangkan.

Lain halnya dengan Kris, dia memilih untuk tetap berdiam didalam kelas mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru-gurunya tadi. Seperti yang diketahui, Kris memang tidak memiliki teman. Menyedihkan memang tapi Kris sudah biasa dengan itu semua.

Walaupun dia sangat kesepian dan ingin memiliki seorang sahabat yang bisa diajak untuk berbagi kebahagiaan, kesedihan dan mencurahkan segala keluh kesalnya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya sebuah mimpi untuk Kris. Mimpi yang tidak mungkin dapat terwujud.

Langit sudah menghitam tanda malam sudah mulai menyapa, desiran angin malam mulai menyapa tubuh hangat Kris. Kris pun akhirnya menyerah juga, dia membereskan semua buku-bukunya, memakai jaket tebal miliknya.

Kini Kris sudah berada ditengah jalan raya yang sudah sepi, dia berjalan ditrotoar jalan menuju halte Bis yang akan membawanya pulang. Kris duduk sendiri di halte bis itu, menunggu bis terakhir yang akan lewat. Tidak seperti biasanya Angin malam ini begitu dingin sampai menembus tulang Kris, Kris mengeratkan jaketnya agar rasa hangat menyapa tubuhnya.

"Tidak biasanya sedingin ini. Apa akan turun hujan hari ini?." Gumam Kris sambil menggosok kedua tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan, sobat ... " terdengar suara berat dari samping Kris, Kris terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Karena sedari tadi dia tidak melihat ada orang yang berjalan kearah Halte yang sedang dia tunggu itu.

Kris tersenyum hambar kearah orang itu dan masih menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar terasa hangat, "Iya... Eh?."

Orang asing itu memakaikan jaket merah miliknya ketubuh Kris, lagi-lagi Kris terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuan darinya, "Kau pasti sangat kedinginan, kau pakai saja jaket milikku."

"T-tapi, apa kau tidak kedinginan?."

Orang asing itu tersenyum manis pada Kris, "Aku sudah biasa kedinginan."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau aneh."

Orang asing itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum saja, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?."

Kris awalnya ragu, namun karena orang asing disampingnya itu sudah berbaik hati meminjami jaket miliknya agar tubuh Kris hangat. Kris tersenyum lalu membalas jabatan tangan orang itu. "Namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris."

Orang asing itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Aku Tao, senang berkenalan denganmu, Kris."

"Eh, Bis-nya sudah datang." Kris bangkit dari duduknya, "Ini terima kasih jaketnya, senang berkenalan denganmu Tao."

Tao menerima kembali jaketnya, "Iya sama-sama, hati-hati ya, Kris."

"Kamu tidak naik Bis juga?."

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu seseorang, Kris." Tao memang sedang menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang akan dia mangsa malam ini.

"Oh, aku duluan ya." Kris pun masuk kedalam Bis dan duduk dibelakang dekat jendela, dia melempar senyum kearah Tao. Begitu pun Tao yang membalas senyuman dari Kris.

Bis berwarna biru tua yang membawa Kris itu berlalu dari hadapan Tao, masih dipandang Tao, sampai Bis itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Tao mendekatkan Jaket miliknya yang tadi dipakai Kris kearah hidungnya. Dihirupnya aroma yang melekat dijaket itu, aroma tubuh Kris.

Sebenarnya Tao sengaja meminjamkan Jaketnya pada Kris, agar aroma tubuh Kris melekat dijaket miliknya. Untuk membantu Tao mencari keberadaan Kris dengan sangat mudah. Tao mengeluarkan seringaian miliknya.

"Kris, Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk esok hari yang tak akan kau lihat lagi, karena malam ini nyawamu akan hilang dari tubuhmu."

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**Ini FF TAORIS pertama saya ...**

**Dan ini baru Projected aja...**

**Kalo ga begitu berminat sama FF ini ya saya Bakar abis FF ini ... hahahaa**

**Tergantung bagaimana Respon dari Readers aja ...**

**Kalo Responnya baik ya Lanjut,,**

**Kalo Responnya Jelek ya saya musnahkan FF ini...**

**Saran ya ...**

**OK, makasih yang udah baca,,,**

**~ Mohon REVIEW / KOMEN-nya ya Readers ~**


End file.
